


Lancer Exercise

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace in synchro dimension has been achieved and the Lancers will soon attack Acaedmia but they have some downtime. The two soldiers though are not happy with the downtime as they want more action. Hopefully they can keep each other in top shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancer Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the biggest PeregrineShipper ever.

Shun was bored and anxious. Ever since peace was achieved in Synchro dimension he had been too unproductive. The lancer's had to wait a week while they coordinated with all of their allies before they attacked Academia. He was powerless to help Ruri until then.

He was snapped out from his daze when Selena walked by covered in sweat and wearing a tight exercise outfit. It didn't cover much as it was basically just a sports bra and short-shorts. Shun felt like he had been spacing out for hours as he just stared at a wall but Selena had his attention now. Something about her sleek and moist body entranced him.

He spoke before he even knew what he was saying, “Hey! What have you been doing?”

Selena was caught off-guard by his question, it seemed so obvious. “Just went for my morning exercise. Just jogged some laps around the arena. A good soldier needs to stay in shape at all times.”

Shun grinned. She was completely right. What had he been doing all this time? Wasting his time? The rest of the carefree lancers were rubbing off on him and making him soft. Instinctively his hand went to his side. He had put on weight since getting to Synchro dimension. A fat Shun would be no threat to Academia. He had to shape-up too.

Shun nervously asked, “Hey is okay if I join you tomorrow? I need exercise too.” He had no idea why he was so nervous to ask.

Selena chuckled, “You are free to try but I am not slowing down for you so I hope you can keep up.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

Shun met her at the arena the next day and went to the mens locker room to change into a tanktop and gym shorts.

He met Selena a few minutes later on the field. She looked irritated.

“You're late. I told you I didn't want to wait on you.”

Shun dropped his head a bit, “I'm sorry, the lock in the locker room gave me a hard time.”

Shun could not believe the way he acted around Selena. It wasn't like how he acted around anyone else. She looked exactly like his sister so shouldn't he just treat her the same way he treats his sister? No, even though they looked similar, Selena was very different from Ruri in many ways. Her personality was rough and straight-forward, both traits Shun really liked. Also again he could not stop his eyes from staring at her body. She was nothing like Ruri's sweet innocent body, Selena's muscles were very toned and flexible. Shun couldn't stand skinny fragile girls. He had always had crushes on the tom-boys and athletic girls in school. He really had to stop staring at her, he already felt his blood pressure increasing in uncomfortable ways and they hadn't even started jogging yet.

When they did start exercising Selena had a slightly faster pace than Shun. Part of Shun wanted to speed up to compete with her but he knew that was foolish, the goal here was endurance and he would outlast her.

Except he didn't. After a few laps the gap between them was growing and Shun was already getting exhausted. This was way too soon. He had always lasted much longer in school, how sloppy had his body become?

Meanwhile Selena showed no signs of exhaustion. Her pace was steady and even her breathing was rhythmic. She was like a fine-tuned mechanical beast. Shun couldn't help but smile as he was gasping for air.

When they finally took a break, Shun rushed for water. Selena chuckled as she was using a towel to wipe sweet from her face. As Shun was taking a big gulp of water, Selena whipped him in the back of his neck with her towel.

“You ready for some more action?”

Shun growled and rubbed his neck, “I'm sorry that I could barely keep up with you. I'm not as sharp as I used to be. At least you are in top-shape though, you are a valuable member of the Lancers.”

Selena smiled, “Oh give yourself more credit. You are not that bad after-all. Besides it is not like the rest of our little team could keep with us. You think that Shingo fool has any athletic ability? Yuya and Yuzu are better not still not on our level, they fool around too much. I think Reiji is more agile than he looks but he could never keep up with us. Tsukikage is the only one faster than me, that guy is amazing!”

Shun's face tensed up. What was this feeling? Was he jealous of Tsukikage? Just because Selena praised him. This was so childish.

Shun couldn't help but blurt out, “I promise I'll get better!”

Selena was surprised by his sudden bravado. She took a step closer to him and smiled, “You know I am glad you are part of the lancers. Without you I would feel like such an outcast.”

That compliment gave Shun a soft fluffy feeling inside. He was happy to have her so close. Again she was covered in sweat and her natural body scent was filling his nostrils. You would think it would smell gross and nasty but Shun enjoyed the intoxicating aroma of this hardworking soldier.

“We are done for the day though,” Selena explained, “We shouldn't over-work ourselves. Who knows, just maybe something interesting is happening back at the base for once. You go ahead and shower and change. I am going to clean up around here real quick.”

Shun simply nodded and walked away. Good thing too. If he had stayed there, that close to her, who knows what would have happened. She really made him feel unusual.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Shun was in the shower letting his thoughts die down. He still couldn't quite get Selena out of his head for whatever reason. The locker room was eerie silent except for the shower. It was also a bit creepy because the showers had no curtains or anything, it was just open and anyone could see you using it but thankfully nobody was around.

“Ahh I see you are getting well cleaned-up already.”

Shun nearly jumped when he heard Selena's voice. There she was, standing in the men's locker room and she was in the middle of removing her bra.

“What are you doing?!” demanded Shun.

Selena looked confused as she finished removing her bra and her breasts hung out in the open. “I am changing into a different set of clothes to return to base.”

“I meant why are you here?” said Shun as he fought against slurring his words at the sight of Selena's beautiful breasts.

“Oh you mean in the men's locker room. The showers in the woman's locker room are broken so I come here to clean up.”

Without even thinking about it Shun left the shower completely naked and walked towards Selena. He already had quite the large erection.

Shun stood a few feet away from Selena and tried to form words but nothing was coming out and his eyes were fixated on her body.

Selena looked down at Shun's dick and said, “On that is a 'hard-on' right? I had read about them in a book at Academia but I have never actually seen a dick before. Wait since it is all standing up like that doesn't that mean that you like me or something like that.”

Shun's cheeks turned red as he tried to hold himself back from drooling. He struggled to form words, “Your... your breasts... I waa... I want them.”

Selena looked down at her breasts, “Oh these chunks of fat on my chest? What is so great about them? If you want them then you can have them.”

Suddenly Shun's hands wrapped around her breasts and his mouth went to suck on one nipple. The swift forcefulness of it all nearly knocked Selena over but she stood her ground. He had no idea what had come over himself but he hadn't realized just horny he had been these past few weeks. He really needed a release.

Selena let out a slight moan. “Hey...” she said softly between deep breaths, “That feels really good actually. Keep that up, I like this.”

Shun's grip tightened to an almost painful vice, a normal person would have been in more pain than pleasure from it but he could tell that Selena enjoyed, she was a tough girl. His teeth lightly bit her nipple which she seemed to like more than he expected.

Selena's blood was rushing even faster and she was sweating even harder now, a scent Shun wanted to drown in. Selena felt her raw animal instincts take over as she reacted to the pain and pleasure she was feeling. Without even realizing it she flung her head forward and bit his shoulder. Shun growled in pain and amplified his own grip.

Selena let go and as she licked that spot she said, “Don't stop. Is there anything else you can do to make me feel this good?”

On command one of Shun's hands grabbed Selena's ass through her short-shorts and thrusted her body forward to rub up against his very hard dick. Shun's hips fiercely ground against Selena's pelvis. Selena's pussy was feeling very wet and anxious from all this excitement.

Shun lifted his head for air and then Selena bit his nipple. He screamed a bit in pain and then increased the pace of his humps.

Selena managed to say through her ecstasy, “Hey do you think it would be a good idea to remove my underwear?”

“YES!”

Selena roughly pushed Shun away, it was so unexpected that he nearly fell over. She wrapped her fingers around the seams of her shorts and underwear and lowered them just a tad.

“Just one thing okay,” said Selena in a devilishly cute tone, “What were doing before was fun but that book also had different positions and I think I know which I want, no which one I need most.”

“Course! Anything!”

Selena pointed to the bench nearby, “Lay your ass down on that.”

Shun's grin was frightening as his dick twitched with joy. He did as he was commanded as Selena removed her last bit of clothes. Then her naked body stood over Shun, straddling him. His dick was only a few inches away from her dripping pussy. The anticipation was killing her but she was enjoying how obedient and patient Shun was now. She slowly rubbed her hand over his chest as she bent her knees and position herself on top of him. His dick painfully spread her pussy. She was surprised by how much it hurt, she thought it would feel better. But then she remembered that the book said it might hurt the first time and she just had to used to it. She didn't want to waste any time getting used to it so instead of taking it slow she began furiously thrusting her body. Her intensity caught Shun by surprise.

They fucked for several more minutes as both moaned and screamed very loudly. Both were feeling better than either had ever felt. It didn't take long for Shun cum in a massive orgasm. Selena was shocked by the feeling of his warm cum in her sensitive spot but it felt pretty relaxing actually. She collapsed forward and laid on top of Shun. With the last of his strength he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

They laid there for countless minutes, just comfortable listening to each other's breathing.

Eventually Selena stated, “We should probably shower.”

Shun nodded. Selena slowly got up and stretched out. Shun walked back to the shower that he was using before and turned it back on. Unexpectedly Selena's arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

“Oh! You going to steal my shower?” said a sly Shun.

Selena said in an adorable voice, “I've never showered with someone else before and somehow I think it was be easier.”

Both of them enjoyed the heat of the water splashing upon their bodies. They spent several minutes just having their fingers trace over each bone of each other's wet bodies. Both of them had an unexplainable fascination with feeling up every part of the other's body. Eventually they did start scrubbing each other's body with soap and even though their bodies were getting cleaner, both of their thoughts remained just as filthy dirty. Shun rubbed shampoo through Selena's hair and gently messaged her scalp as he did. Having each strand of hair slowly pulled felt divine to Selena.

She felt something rub up against her thigh. He hand slowly moved down Shun's chest until it rested on his new erection. She turned her back to him and gently rubbed her ass against his wet erection. She didn't even know why she did it but she enjoyed his reaction.

Shun pulled her hair a little more forcefully as he whispered into her ear, “I want to fuck your ass.”

“Do it!” Selena moaned.

With the shower providing the lubrication, Shun shoved his dick into Selena's tight ass. She moved her hands to spread her checks but it only helped so much. He moved in and out slowly.

“Don't stop pulling my hair.” Selena demanded forcefully.

Shun tighten his grip which brought on a feral growl from Selena as she slowly thrust her ass back and forth. Shun's free hand rested on the top of her pussy and started rubbing her wet clit. It took some time but eventually they fell into a smooth grove of fucking her ass in the shower as he forcefully pulled her hair and rubbed her clit. They both screamed so loudly as they got faster and rougher. This went on for much longer than the first time. Eventually Selena whole body twitched as she had a breathtaking orgasm. Shun grunted as he came as well, filling her ass with his cum. Both of them stood there silently for several minutes as the warm water fell on their bodies.

Selena laughed as she said, “I thought we were trying to get clean?”

When they finally did actually get cleaned up they got dressed and headed back to base. But both were really looking forward to exercising again tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
